Slam Poetry Night HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: It might not be all too great, just something small I put together. Hiro and the reader meet each other at Aunt Cass's Slam Poetry night's she hosts. There is a Part 2. Enjoy I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.
1. Slam Poetry Night One

It was wednesday night and you were making your way to the Lucky Cat Cafe, tonight was Slam Poetry Night where a bunch of costumers could get up on the small stage that was located in the cafe and tell poetry. You always loved poetry, so every wednesday night you would take it upon yourself to go down to the cafe and listen to everyone. Some times their was really good speakers and other times their was really bad ones, the kind that would make your sides hurt because you tried to suppress your laughter. As you walk up to the building that stood tall at the corner with the sign "Lucky Cat" you feel a smile spread across your lips, as you push the door open and hear that familiar chime. You walk though the door as strong smell of fresh baked goods fill your nose, and you take a deep breath in of it letting out a small content sigh of pleasure. It wasn't long til Aunt Cass, the cafe owner, came walking by your way to in trap you into one of her well known bear hugs.

"(Y/N)! It's so good to see you! I'm glad that you made it this week, and not a moment late, we're about to start in a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat, I'm guessing the usual?" She said, smiling brightly over at her/him, with one arm still around (y/n) shoulders and a tray in the other arm.

"Aunt Cass, hey! Of course I made it, like always I wouldn't miss it. Yeah, I love your muffins and coffee, I don't think after having yours I could dare have any other. Hahaha" You said, giving a heartful laugh and returning her bright smile with a kind smile on your lips.

"Haha, okay kiddo! One muffin and coffee coming up." She said, energetic like always, as she made her way back to the kitchen after dropping a plate off at a customers table.

"Heh.." You laugh slightly to myself, still carrying the same smile on your lips as you start to walk over to your usual table that you sit at in the cafe. You always like to sit in the back of the cafe near the counter, just in case you couldn't hold in your laughter. You sat down making yourself cozy in your seat, as took the strap from your bag that hung over your shoulder and lifted it off onto to the table. You eyes started to wonder like they always did before a show, wanting to see who was there tonight and if their was any new faces. You hear a few laughter's coming form the table next to you, as your eyes glide over to it, curious about the commotion. There would be a total of five people sitting around the table, it seem like they were all either late high students or early college, so they were a bit older then you. One of the students sitting at the table had a tan complexion, brown hair that sat at his shoulders, blue eyes, and over his hair was a green ish looking monster beanie; judging from his red shirt with a monster logo and the monster necklace, you were guessing he's a fan of monsters. Next to him on his right side was a girl of the same complexion only she had blonde hair, green eyes, and a large pair of bright pink glasses siting on her nose; judging from her clothes you could easily say she's someone who really enjoys fashion. On the left side of the boy wearing the monster beanie was a rather large man with very dark skin complexion, there wasn't much that stood out about him besides his dreadlocks and seeming very built; he seems like someone who likes to play it safe. To his right side was a small ish looking girl with a light complexion, short jet black hair and a purple streak in her bangs; seems to be dress sorta edgy yet sporty, she definitely seems like the racing chick. And finally the last person who was siting in between the girls. He had a light complexion like the girl with the purple streak, and short jet black hair that seem to be hidden under a black cap with a logo on it; he seems so simple, also someone who looked like they also like to play safe. As you were checking out the group, for way longer then a normal person should stare at anyone, the boy with a black cap takes notice of you, flashing you a warm smile your way. You weren't sure why, but there was something about his face that made your cheeks feel hot as you looked away quickly, acting like you weren't just staring at them like some creepy person. As you look around the cafe a bit more you notice something strange, the people who usual do Slam Poetry Night weren't here yet. _"_ _I hope they get here soon, I would hate it if Aunt Cass had to close_ _S_ _lam_ _P_ _oetry_ _N_ _ight. So many people would_ _be_ _disappointed, being it's one of her more busy nights"_ You see Aunt Cass walking over to your table siting down in front of your order that you had nearly forgotten about.

"Oh, thanks Aunt Cass. You look kind of nervous, is everything okay? I'm sure they're just running a little late is all."

"Thanks dear, I hope you're right. I would hate to close Slam Poetry Night, everyone always seems to enjoy themselves so much." She said, her eye brows crinkled to emphasize her worry and a small frown on her lips, as she held the tray close to her chest.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass everyone loves Slam Poetry Night, I'm sure they'll show up. Even if they don't I'm sure everyone will understand." The boy wearing the black cap said.

"I guess you're right Tadashi, It's just it starts any minute I hate to keep everyone waiting." Cass said, with a sigh.

You thought to yourself for a moment, as you rub your chin between your index finger and thumb. "well, why don't we wait a few minutes and if they don't show I could stall everyone while they wait." You said, looking up at Cass.

"You write poetry?" Cass said, rising her eye brow surprised.

"No, but I sing. I'm on the show choir at my school." You replied.

"That's pretty cool." Tadashi said, smiling over at her/him then directed his gaze over to Cass. "Why not let her/him sing while everyone waits, at least it's something to keep them busy, plus I'm sure she's/his great."

You blush slightly at his words.

"I guess you're right. Why not, thanks so much sweetie." Aunt Cass said, showing that big smile of hers finally.

"No problem Aunt Cass" You said, returning the smile.

You would wait for five minutes hoping that everyone will come soon, but just like Tadashi said they were running late, because shortly after Aunt Cass started to get a few phone calls saying they were going to be late. As you look over at Aunt Cass who was on the phone, you wouldn't take notice of a young boy and a giant white like marshmallow walking into the cafe and joining group of students that sat across from you. After waiting for her to get off the phone she would flash you a look saying, "please". You chuckle light and nod your head, giving her a smile saying, "okay, don't worry I got this." You get up from your seat and started walking up to the small stage that was hosted in the cafe for Slam Poetry Night; as well as other event nights. You start to feel yourself getting a little nervous, you never sang by yourself usual you were with everyone in show choir. You take a short deep breath and look out to everyone in the cafe, who's eyes are now on you waiting for you to speak. In the pit of your stomach you still felt nervous, even after taking a deep breath to relax yourself. You wrap both your hands around the handle of the microphone, looking out at everyone as your eyes scan over the crowd.

"Hey everyone, so it looks like some people will be a little late to Slam Poetry Night, but that's okay! We can wait a few minutes right? While we're waiting, with the permission of Aunt Cass the owner am going to sing a few songs. So.. I hope you'll enjoy, here I go heh." You said, nervously laughing slightly to yourself as you felt an awkward smile creep on your lips. As you were looking out to the crowd you notice a few people getting up a leave, which causes you to get a little discourage. In the midst of this, you and Tadashi make a moment of eye contact, as he seemed to notice and he gives you a smile with a short nod, that seem to be saying, "go on you can do it." You smile back a little and nod, as you take in one last deep breath and open your lips to let out your voice. You start to sing a "Loser like me" from Glee; you may have not loved the show, but you did like some of the songs they did.

"Wow she's/his really good, don't you think so guys." Tadashi said, smiling as he took a slip of his tea.

"Yeah, her/his voice is so beautiful!" The blonde said, adjusting her bright pink glasses on her nose.

"Yeah.." A younger male would mutter under his breathe, wide eyed as his eyes studied the girl/boy up on stage singing.

"Wow, is my younger brother really being amazed by someone else? That's a first for Hiro." Tadashi said, smirking as he teased his younger brother.

"Do I hear love at first sight?" The guy with the dreadlocks said, smiling.

"W-what!? No, of course not! Don't be stupid Wasabi, I barely know her/him." Hiro said, with his face lit up bright pink as he jump jolted slightly in his seat.

"Oh women up Hamada." The asian girl said, as she pop her bubble gum.

"Alright, alright c'mon Wasabi, GoGo, let's leave my baby brother alone and just enjoy the music." Tadashi said, with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Hmph." Hiro said, pouting as he crossed his arms and lean back into his seat.

Once the song was over you look around the cafe briefly, checking to see if anyone had come yet and being that it didn't seem so you started another song. You sang one of your favorite songs, "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey. Towards the middle of the song a few people started to show up, so of course shortly after you finish singing you went to take your seat so that one of them could take the stage. You make your way back into your seat, where Aunt Cass would come setting down another muffin and fresh coffee for you.

"Thank you so much (y/n) for helping me out!" She said, giving (y/n) a tight side hug with a big smile, as she left afterward to tend to the other costumers.

After a few hours, Slam Poetry night comes to an end and some people were leaving and new costumers were coming in. As you grab your bag off the table hoisting it over your shoulder, and turn your heels to head out the door you, were stop by a boy around your size with jet black hair. "Um, hello can I help you?"

"Hey, um I just wanted to say thanks for helping out my aunt and you were really cool. So yeah, thanks heh." He said, with a small nervous chuckle while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, um no problem. It was nice singing in front of a crowd, hehe. I didn't know you were Aunt Cass nephew, it's nice to meet you. My name is (y/n), I come here every week for Slam Poetry Night and then some. Well, I guess I'll see you around, um what's your name again?" You said, smiling with a faint blush on your cheeks. You had to admit he was pretty adorable.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada. Heh yeah, I guess I'll cya around then." He said, still rubbing the back of his neck with his cheeks a little red. As he notices her/him leaving he thrust his hand out to her/him to shake it hers/his.

"Oh heh, yeah well bye Hiro." You giggle a little smiling, as you shake his hand and leave out of the door of the cafe, setting off the familiar chime as you did.

"So, still saying that you don't have crush on her/him? Because you know you're face was red the whole time talking to (y/n)." Tadashi said, smirking teasingly as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"W-What?! No it wasn't!" Hiro said, with his face glowing even brighter then before.

"Your heart rate has increased, are you in any pain? On a scale from-" The giant robot stated, blinking his eyes.

"No, No I'm fine! Jeez Baymax even you too!" Hiro shouted, cutting off the robot as he walks off embarrassed.

"He totally has a crush for her, how cute!" said the girl with the bright pink glasses.

"Haha, try telling that to my brother Honey Lemon. I guess he is growing up." Tadashi said, with a soft smile and his arms still cross over his chest.


	2. Slam Poetry Night Two

Hiro was slumped over from behind the counter, using his chin to prop up his head that was faced forward, as his eyes stared intensely at the door. His arms were laid out on the counter beside his head, as the front of his body was pressed against the back of the counter. He lets out a heavy sigh as he tilts his head slightly to the side, his eyes still gazing at the door becoming impatient. "Slam poetry Night is going to start soon, where is she/he?"

His older brother laughs as passes by the front of the counter, seeing his younger brother looking like a sick puppy. "Haha calm down little brother, we still have an hour til it starts. Jeez you really have it bad for her/him don't you? Maybe Wasabi was right when-" He attempted to say, but was cut off by his brothers glaring eyes.

"I don't have a crush on her/him! How many times I have to say it? Listen she/he just offered to hang out, I'm just sticking to what I agreed to. That's all." He stated, as if trying to convince himself.

"Okay, Okay I get it. Whatever you say little brother." Tadashi said, with a smirk on his lips as he put his hands in the air as if attempting defeat. He starts to make his way over to a table filled in with his friends. "You guys were right, his got it bad" He said, with a small chuckle as he took his seat.

"I told you! How adorable, isn't it guys?" Honey Lemon said, with a bright smile on her face as she held a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I guess I'll wait to tell him the good news then. After all, he'll probably hear about it from her/him first." Tadashi said, with a mischievous smile of some sort.

-Skip two hours a head-

Slam Poetry Night had already begun and you were running late, since your dog had decided to have a game of tag around the block. Needless to say you spent a good hour trying to catch him, by then you were in need of a shower before you went anywhere. Your an hour late, which didn't make you happy as you were looking forward all week to seeing that cute boy from the cafe. Finally you had found yourself making your way up to the cafes door, as you slowly push it open wanting to make as little noise as possible, as to not disturb any of the guest nor speakers. Your eyes scan over the crowd the moment you came through the door, searching for him. You know you were a little late, but you were hoping that he wouldn't be upset, or worst leave. Just as you started to feel a little anxiety arise within you spot him sitting at a table looking around just as nervously as you were. The corners of your mouth rise in a smile, as you chuckle a little to yourself seeing him lean back into his seat, his arms cross like a little kid pouting but his eyes searching around. You start to make your way though the tables as quietly as you can, coming up to his table as you quietly took a seat beside him. "Hey sorry I'm late, heh my dog decided last minute he wanted to play a game of tag haha." You said, a cheerful yet with a bashful laugh.

"Oh" Hiro stated, he didn't say anything after that he just look forward with a questionable expression on his face, he wasn't sure himself what he was feeling. At the some time he was happy that she/he showed up after all, yet he found himself still pouting a little. _"Stupid dog"_ He found himself thinking, he knew it was childish but it didn't stop him from pouting.

"Oh.." You said, frowning a bit as you sense his sour mood and his unreadable expression didn't help either. You understand that you were late, but you couldn't help that. It made you feel a little upset yourself, as you turn your gaze that was once looking over at him to the speakers.

" _What are you doing you idiot? She/He already said sorry, plus it's not like it was her/his fault. Besides what are so upset by anyways?"_ Hiro thought himself, as he was arguing at the same time with himself. He was determined to figure out why he couldn't have better control of his own feelings.

-A few hours later-

"Well, I guess I better get going now that Slam Poetry night is over. So I guess I'll see you next time, that is unless you have something you want to say?" You said, turning to him as stand up picking up your bag and throwing it over your shoulder. You felt yourself feeling a bit anxious as shift your body a little while asking him, and tagging on the strap of your bag.

"Oh um yeah, I guess I'll cya around then. Um bye (y/n)" Hiro said, as he fidget even more awkwardly. He thrusts his hand out to shake hers/his, as he felt his shoulders stiffen a little the moment their hands touch.

You jump a little off guarded by his questionable good-bye and awkward stance, as you take his hand shaking it lightly. "Right.. well bye Hiro, thanks for tonight it was nice watching with someone." With that you made you way out of the cafe.

"I'm such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot." Hiro said, smacking his head against the table with each time he called himself an idiot.

"You just noticed that now little brother? Hahaha" Tadashi said, as he stood beside his brother with his arms crossed and smirking a little as he watched his brother amused.

The younger Hamada stops banging his head against the table to shoot a glare up at his older brother. "Not funny Tadashi! I really don't know what to do. This is the first time that I've liked someone! Please help me." He said, with his glare soften at his brother as his expression soften to that of a frustrated one.

"Well, the only advice I really have for you Hiro is to just tell her/him how you feel. Look, you're never going to know what to do when you like someone, til you confess to them and let them know you like them. Other wise things will just stay as they are." Tadashi said, giving his younger brother a soften gaze with a reassuring smile as if to courage him. He places his hand on top of his younger brothers head, lightly ruffling his hair. "Next time you see her/him just tell (y/n) how you feel."

"I don't know Tadashi, I know you're usually right but I doubt it'll work out for us." Hiro said, looking down at the table with his head still laid between his arms.

"Trust me, something tells me it will." Tadashi smirked as starts walking away from his younger brother, heading back over to his friends and walking them out.

"I guess Tadashi is right." Hiro sits up straight in his seat as he starts digging into one of his pockets pulling out a piece of paper. He holds the piece of paper up to his face reading the numbers that were written on it and the name that spelled out (y/n) on it, that she/he had gave him at some point doing the night. He pushes himself away from the table as he gets out of his seat making his way up the stair case where he uses the house phone to call her/him.

 _-Phone call-_

"Hello? (y/n), This is Hiro."

"Hiro? What are you doing calling? I just left not that long ago."

"Yeah I know sorry, listen um well I was wondering if you could come back."

"Come back? Why? Did I forget something?"

"Huh, uh... Yes? Um You're notebook! Yeah, it looks really important so I thought I should call you."

"Oh um... okay, that's funny I don't remember bringing a notebook with me. I'll be there in 5 minutes I'm not that far from the cafe."

"Great, but um I was wondering if you could meet me at the park down the street."

"Um... Sure? See ya then I guess heh, bye."

 _-Phone call over-_

As soon as he hung up the phone he raced down stairs through the cafe. "Hey Aunt Cass I'll be back! I'm meeting (y/n) at the park for a few minutes." He said, rushing out the door before he could hear what she said. He makes it to the park first, as he looks around the empty park waiting for (y/n) to show up.

You arrive at the park within 10 minutes, as your eyes scan the empty park for his figure which didn't take long to find. "Hey Hiro, um so where's my notebook?" You said, with a small smirk as you walk up to him noticing his free hands.

"Oh um that, yeah I lied about that, sorry." He said, feeling his cheeks starting to get flush as he nervously starts rubbing the nape of his neck. "The truth is I really wanted to talk to you.. You see there's something I realized after tonight...Um well that is uh.." He found himself struggling to say the words as he never really confessed to anyone before, since his never liked anyone before.

You stood there watching his cheeks change color as he nervously rub the back of his neck stuttering, you had to admit it was pretty cute. You chuckled a little to yourself as you found a growing smile on your lips. "Hiro do you by chance, have a crush on me?" You said, as your smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"W-what?! No, I mean yes! Uhh..." His cheeks were painted bright red as he looks away still nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Well, Hamada I just might like you too." You said, leaning in close as you place a small kiss on his cheek.

His eyes widen slightly surprised by the sneak attack, as he look over at her/him with his mouth open a little. "Really? Um do you think maybe, we could go out sometime?"

"You're asking me out on a date, I would be happy to." You said, as you let a small giggle with a smile pastured on your lips.

"How's this friday? I don't have class." He said, finally smiling himself.

"That sounds great, see cya then Hiro. I guess it's a good thing I left my notebook behind. But you know, I could have but it back tomorrow." You said, grinning a bit.

"Tomorrow? But you don't usual come on that day." Hiro said, as he rise his eye brow confused by her/his statement.

"Oh? Aunt Cass didn't tell you? I start work tomorrow, see ya tomorrow Hamada." You said, with an even bigger smile as you started walking away.


End file.
